warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Third Eye
Prologue Three cats were huddled close together in an empty clearing, heavy silence filled the air. The whole forest was silent, there was no breeze and the moon cast a pale glow on the cats. One of the three cats shuffled their paws on the ground uncomfortably, ruffling their folded wings, whilst the other two stayed tense. After a long silence one of the cats spoke up. "Are you sure we should really do this? Think of the consequences!" a hint of urgency slipping into his voice on the last part. A cat with glowing red eyes lifted his head, staring straight at the cat who had spoken. "We have to, for the good of the clans." his voice was calm, melodic almost. As soon as he said that the cat with wings sprung up, unfolding her wings and looming over the two cats, trying to make herself look more imposing. "Good of the clans? What we are doing isn't going to help the clans at all!" she spat, her pupils tiny slits of anger. Neither of the other cats flinched at her outburst, instead one of them spoke. "Jadewing, calm down. We are doing something that could help the clans." his voice didn't change, it still stayed calm. "Well, only if the cat knows how to help the clans is this any good." the other cat spoke, raising his head a little. Jadewing backed down, disappointed she hadn't gotten a rise out of either of her clanmates. She folded her wings, sat down and neatly wrapped her tail around her front paws. "Hmph. Fine then, do your little plan. But don't say I didn't warn you." And with that she got up and walked away into the forest. The other two cats looked at each other and then nodded. They closed their eyes for a few moments and moved their paws in circular motions on the ground. When they had done they followed after Jadewing, not speaking a word to each other. Ravenwing woke up in her den and stretched. She felt different somehow, but couldn't place her paw on it. She shrugged it off and trotted out of the den, ready for a morning hunt. ---- Chapter One After a long morning hunt in the summer breeze Ravenwing trotted back into camp, two mice and a squirrel clamped firmly between her jaws. She puffed out her chest, proud of the catch she had made. The light breeze tickled her fur delightedly and she basked in the sunlight, not wasting any of it. Neatly, she placed her catch in the fresh-kill pile, opening her jaw slightly to let the mouth-watering scents hit the roof of her mouth. The fresh-kill pile was full, so Ravenwing had a chance to choose two pieces of prey! "Ravenwing, Ravenwing!" called a familiar voice. Ravenwing smiled and turned around, coming face to face with her cousin, Owlpaw. Without giving Ravenwing a chance to reply Owlpaw leaped on to her shoulders, making her tumble over. As Owlpaw practiced her best attacks Ravenwing pretended to yowl and wince as the tiny apprentice swatted at her ears. After a few moments of playfighting Ravenwing 'surrended' and watched as Owlpaw stood proudly, his eyes gleaming in the sunlight. Ravenwing was about to praise the apprentice when Owlpaw's mentor, Mudstripe, stepped in. "And just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded, his voice full of hostility. Owlpaw lowered his gaze to the ground and shuffled his paws. "We were just playfighting." he replied, his voice a quiet whimper. Mudstripe narrowed his eyes and turned his head to face Ravenwing. "Well yeah, what's so wrong with playfighting? It's not like I have anymore work to do, I've already done my hunt." Ravenwing retorted, clearly unphased by the warrior's hostile stare. Mudstripe opened his jaw then shut it again, clearly annoyed he couldn't come up with a clever comeback. Ravenwing noticed this and smirked. Instead of saying anything else Mudstripe flicked his tail at Owlpaw and stalked off, the apprentice timidly following behind him. Ravenwing rolled her eyes and began to groom herself. ''What is his problem? ''She thought whilst irritably picking a burr from her flank. Suddenly she heard pawsteps behind her and a voice speak up. "Ravenwing, we need to talk." Category:Fantasy